Mike Knows It Better
by SpicyWolfsbane
Summary: [STOZIER] Mike Hanlon notices that there's something weird - something new - in the way Richie and Stan are staring at each other. And he wonders if he's the only one (Part 01/04 of the Trashcan & Bird Boy series).


**This is just a silly oneshot I did after being absolutely overwhelmed with this AMAZING ship.**  
 **Stozier is life and needs to be appreciated!**  
 **I'm also planning more three oneshots as a follow up to this idea. It's my way of emptying my head and bringing to life the ideas I do not have time to develop into a multi-chaptered story. So stay tuned!**  
 **Also, I had the help of an amazing beta reader to correct my mistakes, so I'm really thankful for your help, borderlinehannibal (Tumblr).**

 **All the remaining mistakes are mine.**

 **The fanart used as cover was made by whenfairieshelp (Instagram)**

* * *

It wasn't long enough since Mike Hanlon started his friendship with the group of boys (and Beverly) who proudly named themselves as the Losers Club. His dad asked him multiple times what kind of boys (and…"A girl, Mike? A girl hanging out with six boys? What her parents think of it?") were they. Why were they befriending a black kid? Were their parents aware that their kids had a black friend? Were their parents like the crazy Butch Bowers and his psychopath of a son? Would they be comfortable inviting a black kid to birthday parties, movie nights and sleepovers?

He was relieved when his mom intervened, and he was walking on cloud nine when his father met the bunch of "white kids befriending my son". His dad seemed to enjoy all of them and even laughed when Richie had to run around the house, screaming in panic when a hen started to run after him to attack, as a result of Richie trying to hug one of the chickens; and even when Eddie freaked out after acknowledging the fact that Mike and his parents used to drink the milk after milking the cows, without boiling it first. Bill liked his dad the most, due to his father patience to hear him, not interrupting Bill when he stuttered.

Mike was glad to have a group of friends and for the first time he felt this urge to be a regular student, to get out his comfort zone as a homeschooled kid. He knew Henry Bowers and his bully friends would turn his life into a living hell if "the black guy dared to attend our school". But for the Losers he would do that, as they gave him, for the first time, the true feeling of being part of something, treating him like an equal despite his skin color. Yes, he would for sure endure Henry and whoever may come to his way to be with his six new friends.

This question was a point of controversy inside his house, and now tables had turned, and his father was actually the one trying to calm down Mrs. Hanlon to see that, even if it had risks, it seemed to be a good idea. They couldn't keep shielding Mike for too long, the world was cruel and Mike had to be twice as strong as the white kids to survive. Until the question was solved, his parents allowed him to be around the Losers as much as possible.

That's why they were always watching movies together, planning sleepovers, playing at the Barrens, running away from Henry and his gang, teasing each other, even studying together. They spend so much time together that Mike feels like he knows them forever, maybe even from previous lives? He knows every single one of them, their virtues and flaws, their hobbies, favorite foods, domestic struggles and wishes for the future. It amazes him how naturally things flow among them.

He knows that Eddie has a critical relationship with vegetables, which terrifies him, because he wants to eat them to keep healthy, but they can pass on diseases if contaminated ("Toxoplasmosis, Mike! Cholera!"), he also knows that Bev uses socks inside her bra during her Math classes because she thinks her partner is cute, and he also knows that it saddens Ben (but who doesn't knows it already?). He knows that even if Bill loves how the others look at him for guidance, he secretly hates it because of the amount of pressure.

And he knows that something is going on between Stanley and Richie and it bothers him.

It bothers him because he doesn't know exactly what is that, and it also feels like a very particular thing that's only subject of knowledge to Stan and Richie. But they're all friends, why on Earth are those two hiding whatever they're hiding?

He knows something is going on and he blushes at the thoughts creeping into his mind. Because… It couldn't be, right?

But as they're watching Bev and Eddie playing enthusiastically on the Atari, he wonders why does Richie have to lay his head on Stan's lap when there's plenty of room for all of them on Bill's garage. And he wonders why Stan allows Richie to do so, as he's known for his lack of patience over Richie's shit (which confuses Mike even more).

Mike tries not to watch them that intensely, it would be embarrassing if they found out (or maybe they would get scared because Mike is looking, and probably thinking too much about whatever they… Have), but is hard not to. Because Stanley has his fingers tangled on Richie's hair, probably undoing some knots on those raven locks, contorting his face when he occasionally glances over the mop of hair on his lap, uncombed and unwashed for Lord knows how many days. And why is he allowing Richie to be there in the first place if he has a thing for tidy and clean things?

And why is Richie so silent? Why is that loud and hyperactive walking mess so steady and… Maybe relaxed? Sprawled on that sofa, resting his head on Stan's bony legs and… Quiet. He's fucking quiet! And Mike knows that Bev and Eddie are making a hell of a racket with their high pitched screams while playing, and he knows that Ben is too focused on muttering tips to Bev, and Bill is almost choking with laughter at the struggle etched upon Eddie's flustered face, but how the hell can they ignore the looks Stan and Richie are exchanging?!

Because he sees it, of course he does. It's almost impossible not to. Richie looks upward, with a cheeky grin plastered on his face, and sometimes he raises one hand to poke Stan's cheeks. And Stan looks back at him, hovering his face over Richie's with his brows furrowed, occasionally rolling his eyes, but Mike can see the small curve at the corner of his lips. Every time they do that quickly exchange of looks it seems like Richie's blood is running profusely to his high cheekbones.

It's weird how Richie looks so cozy, moving on his side to rest the left side of his face on Stan's thigh, raising a hand to Stan's bruised knee, tracing lazy small circles around the purple skin. And was it Mike's mind playing with his doubts or Stan just breathed deeply, laying more on the couch, adjusting himself on the back pillows of Mr. Denbrough's worn sofa?

Mike watches as Stan rests his right elbow on the torn fabric of the sofa's inside arm, sighing, glancing quickly over Richie. But Richie seems so lost in thought, still moving his lanky fingers absentmindedly on Stan's knee. Stan keeps observing Richie's actions (just like Mike is doing with him) until he moves his knee a little like he's trying to shrug off Richie's hand. And it startles Richie, who moves again, resting his nape on Stan's lap, looking intrigued. Stan just moves his head to both sides, a disapprovingly signal, rolling his eyes when his gesture results in a wide smile from Richie, who's face is reddening even more. Stan's body language looks annoyed, with his head resting on his hand. But there's something in the way his eyes glisten… and how his cheeks are so damn pink... that makes Mike wonder what is he thinking about.

Richie's smile softens, but he keeps a grin, and it's not a mocking smile or a sneer, it's not a usual shit-eating grin, it's a rather sweet curving of lips, and he fixes his brown eyes on Stan's, looking so endearing and sweet that Mike could think Richie had a twin if he didn't know better about his family and home life.

Stan looks uneasy with all the staring and moves his hand away from Richie's tousled dark hair (and Mike's pretty sure he saw Richie's brain working through his eyes as he follows Stan's hand, ready to raise his own hand to interrupt Stan from ceasing the contact of the other boy's finger to his scalp) to point to the small TV, whilst Beverly is slaughtering poor Eddie.

Richie frowns, confused, receiving a gentle tap on his forehead. Stan just ignores his eyes, entangling his fingers on Richie's messy hair, curling his locks with his fingers, drifting his attention to Eddie's protests to Ben ("YOU'RE FUCKING CHEATING!"). Richie keeps looking at Stan for a few seconds before he grins again, again that sweet and uncharacteristic fond smile for Richard Tozier. He fixes his askew glasses, looks at Eddie trying to wrestle Ben as Bill holds his skinny waist. And he laughs.

Everyone laughs and it seems to startle Mike from a delirium. He blinks and smiles sheepishly at Bill when he yells his name in between laughs, struggling a bit to contain a furious Eddie. Mike moves to his side, and Ben crawls behind him, shielding himself with Mike's large body frame. When Eddie's rage settle down they start to argue who's going to try to avenge Eddie and Mike almost jumps when he hears Richie's voice.

He turns and watches as Richie slides off the sofa, almost stumbling on Soda cans and an empty bowl previously full of popcorn, kneeling beside Eddie and glaring playfully at Bev. They start a new game and Eddie quickly moves to Ben's side to prevent him from helping Beverly, and Mike turns his attention back to Stan, who seems extremely annoyed while organizing methodically the cans in a pile next to the sofa, taking the glass bowl and resting it carefully by his side at the cushions.

He looks at Mike and Mike blushes, almost avoiding his gaze. But Stan nods to a few popcorns splayed on the old rug with a disapprovingly look. It feels like he's saying to Mike, "Can you believe **this**?"

And, yes, somehow Mike does. Whatever **it** is.

* * *

 **I'm trying to run a fanpage for fanfictions about the IT and Stranger Things fandoms. Tumblr is full of amazing people talking about fanfiction, but I think Instagram lacks this kind of activity. So if you guys could follow .fanfiction and help me with tips and stuff I'll be more than glad.**

 **Also, don't forget to give me a review. It means a lot to me to know what you guys think about my first attempt at writing Stozier :)**

 **This story is also available on Wattpad and AO3 under the same username.**


End file.
